


punch 20 heads

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ugh, like nobody writes parsley being timtams dad so guess that's on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tim tam at the habitat what will they do.some kinda slice of life stuff thats actually just kin mems
Relationships: Tim Tam & Parsley Botch
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by smth else but also its kin mems so like we'll see how this goes ill link the inspiration later ideally

it was quiet. that was usually how the arguments started. quiet insults uttered under breaths. tim tam made good work of their food and washed their dish. three quick swipes around a plate and into the dish washer. the sooner they finished the safer they were. they padded over to their room, bracing for the creak bound to come with the opening of their door, and slipped in. 

that day they learned it wasnt hard to be quiet if you moved quickly only in specific moments. when glass shatters and voices rise, for example. 

that day they would also learn that there were some benefits to not having much, the biggest being the ability to function with just the clothes on your back. thankfully, they'd been planning this event for a good while.

with a soft click, their window unlocked. it was pushed open soon after. it was chilly. they slid out without much sound, and sprinted as far away as their legs would carry them. a surprising distance.

after a while, they had to slow down. though, at this point they were in no rush. it helped that they weren't being looked for. 

there was a sign, for this place called "the habitat". they followed where it pointed. a habitat was a home of sorts. they could make it work. 

another while passed, and they were growing weary. though, one more lucky break was given, as a building they assumed was the previously mentioned "habitat" stood before them. it was many different colors, and was built in such a way that seemed to defy gravity.

" hey, kid! "

the sudden noise made them jump. when they turned, they saw a man at least a foot taller than themself. he seemed tired, and was lugging a suitcase with him

" what're you doing here all alone? " he inquired of the child.

they didnt give a verbal answer, but rather pointed to the building before them. they began to walk again; it didnt take long for the man to follow suit. 

" headed to the habitat? that makes two of us then. my name's parsley botch, and you? "

they didnt answer again. just kept walking, tugging at their own sleeves. the man, parsley, went to speak again, but only got a syllable out. they hit him lightly, and he took that as a signal to be quiet, so he shut up. 

" tim tam. " they mumbled.

the first they'd spoken in likely two days. they smelt like it had been two days, at the very least. 

parsley nodded, still abiding by the child's request for silence.

when they arrived at the entrance, parsley was the first to enter.

it was quiet, but not quite so dangerous as the last time.


	2. some thoughts on day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try n get chap 3 up 2morrow bc that adds some context 2 some things i guess?? its more in depth about tim tams bonds in this story this is just some general vibes i was getting down

the first night wasn't all that bad. it took some getting used to, but after watching enough of the introductory video to garner that this "dr habit" was a bit of a nut, tim tam focused on getting acclimated as soon as possible. 

the lights slowed this process down a bit. they never liked unnatural light. bothered their eyes. 

all that aside, they were pretty quick to get used to the habitat. they could tolerate everyone for a couple hours at a time, which was good. 

so yes, the first day went smoothly. tim tam familiarized themself with the rules, though that's not to say that they didn't throw a few to the wolves, so to speak. being labeled "habitats biggest rule breaker" was a small price to pay for crime time. 

and overall, it was peaceful. no one yelled at tim tam unless that was just the way they spoke, and everyone respected everyone else's boundaries. no one was any less in the habitat. 

for once they felt equal, which was a welcome change. 

there were a few welcome changes, really. for one, they always had access to food. well, """"food"""". they doubted wood carvings were considered edible, but they guess it worked. though, parsley was always super weird about the man who was serving them. that was another change, parsley's presence. it was nice. he felt safe. 

tim tam also had some friends, another new thing. this factored into the rules they'd discarded. they wouldn't do anything to intentionally and directly bring any harm to their friends. not to mention, they were the biggest reason tim tam was able to adjust so quickly.

the doctor and his assistant weren't all that bad. or, they weren't at the start. not on the first day. they were nice enough on the first day. they discouraged theft, but aside from that they were fine. what happens later will happen later.

but yes, the first day was nice enough. other people were nice enough. the habitat was nice enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ill prolly add more to this but rn this is all ive got loll


End file.
